Standard Issue Rifle
The Standard-Issued Assault Rifle is an automatic weapon that is seen armed by many RDA personnel. Using better technology after the past hundred years, the military has made one of the most versatile assault weapons for their soldiers. As with many RDA weapons, the magazine is behind the trigger, in the so-called bullpup layout. Commonly referred to as the "Standard" by RDA troops this rifle has been used by the RDA for many years and multiple upgraded varients have been produced (from the Pandorapedia on Avatar: The Game). It is produced for RDA troops by Matanza Arms Corporation. The rifle itself is a part of MAC modular weapon system called CARB, which stands for Cellular Ammunition Rifle Base. The system consists of three weapon types: Standard Assault Rifle, Assault Rifle with 20mm Shotgun under barrel, and short-barreled Personal Defense Weapon. Design and Performance The rifle features the modern bullpup design, enabling the rifle to have the magazine fed from the rear end of the gun so it saves space and still has a long barrel for a high effective range. It also has a thumbhole stock, which has a hole between the trigger grip and the stock so the user can grip their thumb around it with ease. Nearly the entire front end of the gun has rails on every side (top, bottom, left, and right of the gun), which allows for accessory attachment, such as optical sights, vertical front grips, flashlights, laser pointers, and even underbarrel grenade launchers (which aren't easily seen in the movie, but off-stage photos says otherwise). There seems to be fire-selector switches above the trigger grip, though the only known modes would be automatic and safety; semi-auto (firing one by one) is not seen commonly, though soldiers firing in short, controlled bursts are seen, which is shown to be effective against enemies in the distance. The rifle fires 6.2 x 35mm caseless ammunition and uses a detachable plastic 80-round magazine with ammunition counter. Rate of fire is 600 rounds per minute. Appearances The Assault Rifles are commonly seen throughout the film, when Jake Sully gets off the dropship and heads towards Hell's Gate for the first time, many RDA soldiers are seen patrolling the outside with the rifles. Appearances include: in the gym/armory where Colonel Quaritch was lifting weights, when most soldiers/guards are seen with them. One was also seen in the hands of Lyle Wainfleet when he accompanies the Avatar team on their first sortie. It is also used in the ground-floor battlefield in the Assault on the Tree of Souls; the rifle is seen in the hands of many of the human soldiers and is seen to be fired in controlled bursts or fully automatic against the approaching direhorses and their Na'vi riders. Avatar: The Game In Avatar: The Game, the Standard Issue Rifle is the main weapon used by RDA forces. The rifle is powerful and accurate at long ranges however is difficult to use in close quaters combat as it is not fully automatic. It fires in short 4-round bursts which can bring down enemies quickly at long range and you can carry up to 96 rounds in total. There are 4 different models that can be unlocked in the single player story whilst playing as the RDA. The models are as follows: *TERRA I- damage 5/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 16 rounds *EURYS II- damage 6.5/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 24 rounds *SOLARIS III- damage 7.5/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 32 rounds *SOLARIS IV- damage 9/20, rate of fire 13/20, range 15.5/20, magazine size: 48 rounds However in multiplayer the varients are: *PIERCE - orange *ACE - yellow *TERRA - green *FORMA - blue All these models are identical in terms of performance with damage 7.5/20, rate of fire 8/20, range 18/20. You can carry 48 rounds of ammo which is split into 4 magazines, each holding 12 rounds and therefore 3 bursts. Trivia * This rifle bears a strong resemblance to the real (but still in its prototype stages) Crye MR-C rifle. Though the MR-C's design looks very much like Avatar's standard-issue, its design is not considered to be the final product due to the fact that the rifle uses cased rounds. pl:Karabin standardowy Category:Weapons Category:RDA Category:Machines